Magia del amor
by Nigthmare shadow
Summary: Traduccion Autorisada por el autor original: Sumary: Fluttershy esta enamorada de una de sus amigas y su mejor amiga trata de ayudarla a confesar sus sentimientos, podra dar a conoser sus sentimientos y vencer su timides. Advertencia: Contiene Femlash si no te gusta no lo veas. Corregidos errores del cap 4 y 5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor, bueno también soy un idiota, despistado pero eso es punto y aparte : 3 .

Titulo original: Magic of love

Autor: MysteriousStanger

Nº De caps: 15

Status: Completada el 17 de diciembre de 2012

Nota del Traductor: Nada que decir más que disfruten de esta linda y extremadamente empalagosa historia (Casi muero de diabetes pero me encanta : 3).

**Magia del amor**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un calido, día de primavera en Ponyville, y todos los ponys disfrutaban por si mismos en el exterior.

Hay había toneladas de parejas pasando el día juntos bajo el brillo del sol, Solo algunas nubes estaban en el cielo; era el día perfecto para estar con ese pony especial. Pero dentro de una casa que lucia como un árbol, hay estaba una tímida pony cuidando a una ardilla que se había roto una pierna. Más que nada ella deseaba estar afuera disfrutando del día con la pony que le gustaba, pero ella estaba demasiado asustada para confesar sus sentimientos. Estaba asustada de perder una amistad.

"Aquí tienes, ahora prométeme serás mas cuidadoso la próxima ves okay" le dijo Fluttershy suavemente"Puedes tener estas nueces por ser tan buen paciente". La ardilla asintió y se fue. Fluttershy se poso en su sofá y emitió un suspiro. Ángel se acerco a ella.

"OH Ángel, que es lo que voy a hacer? Yo realmente quiero decirle como me siento, pero que pasa si ella me rechaza? Que pasa si ella empieza a odiarme?

Ángel solo la observo. El no estaba feliz viéndola así como estaba, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer. De repente alguien llamo a la puerta Fluttershy troto a la puerta para ver un rostro familiar saludándola.

"Hola querida, vine a ver como te sentías" La expresión de Rarity mostraba preocupación.

"O, Um… bien creo" Fluttershy mantenía su cabeza baja.

"Tu no puedes esconder tus emociones; puedo darme cuenta de que estas decaída… Yo vine a hablar contigo, así que puedo pasar?".

"OH, claro… lo siento".Fluttershy se movió a un lado, permitiendo a su mejor amiga entrar antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Rarity se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa.

" Siéntate, Fluttershy. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto"

"Yo…yo no quiero hablar de sobre esto" Ella dijo mientras se ruborizaba, pero Rarity no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

" Tenemos que hablar de esto Fluttershy. Tú no puedes esconder tus sentimientos para siempre; eventualmente tendrás que contarle"

Fluttershy sabia de la persistencia de su mejor amiga; y ella no iba irse hasta obtener lo que quería. Sin estar convencida el Pegaso se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa con la cabeza baja. Rarity hablo primero.

" Dime Fluttershy…tu vas a decirle a ella?".

La pony amarilla se ruboriza aun más. " Yo…yo no se, apenas puedo estar cuando estoy cerca de ella. Como se supone que voy a decirle" Ella dejo su cabeza reposar en la mesa. Rarity puso su casco sobre el de su amiga, haciendo que Fluttershy la observara.

"Escúchame Fluttershy. Tu tienes que hacerlo, ella necesita saberlo, que pasa si ella se enamora de otro pony, como crees que te sentirías"

Fluttershy lo pensó por unos minutos. No se sentiría lindo; ella no seria capaz de tolerar esas emociones, y no seria capaz de culpar a su amiga siendo que estaría hiriendo a alguien a quien ella aprecia. Hubiera sido su culpa . Ella no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando sobre eso hasta que Rarity la llamo.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!". La tímida pony dio un salto por el susto que le causo y casi cae de la silla pero Rarity la atrapo justo a tiempo.

"Lo siento por asustarte querida pero pensé que te perdíamos" Fluttershy respiraba rápido hasta que se calmo.

"Estas bien? En que estabas pensando?".

"Yo creo… que me arrepentiría de no contarle… pero si lo hago… ella dejaría de verme de la misma manera que ahora…"Fluttershy miro en los ojos de su amiga y dijo , con vos un poco ruidosa."Ella podría odiarme…"

Rarity la miro con firmeza, confianza y dijo," Fluttershy, ella jamás haría eso! Incluso si te ve de otra manera ella seguirá queriendo ser tu amiga, hablamos de Twilight recuerdas, ella se preocupa por ti".

La unicornio se paro sin darse cuenta que estaba al lado de Fluttershy sosteniendo sus cascos, Rarity observaba directamente los ojos de Fluttershy pero esta no lo hacia. Ella tenía una expresión triste y estaba evitando mirar a Rarity.

"Fluttershy mírame" La tímida pony lentamente miro hacia ella.

"Prométeme que desde ahora vas a tratar de confesarle tus sentimientos" Fluttershy abrió su boca para protestar, pero Rarity puso su casco un su boca para silenciarla."Mientras mas esperes más daño te harás a ti misma. No me gusta verte así, y todo el mundo esta preocupado por ti… vine aquí porque Twilight vino a mi casa preguntando por ti" Rarity removió su casco de la boca de su amiga dejándola hablar.

"Ella…ella lo hizo".

"Por supuesto que lo hizo, querida te dije que todos están preocupados. Ella me dijo que tú estabas actuando extraña últimamente, ella quiere que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes".

Fluttershy no dijo nada por unos momentos, estaba pensando. Todos estaban preocupadas por ella, pero mas importante, Twilight estaba preocupada por ella. Ella estaba hiriendo a la pony que mas le importaba, Ella tenia que hacer algo…Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio.

"Okay" ella se paro," Yo voy a decirle…te prometo que daré lo mejor!" su vos estaba llena de confianza. Rarity nunca antes la había visto asi y se lleno de tanta felicidad que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

**Estoy intentando algo nuevo, no paso mucho desde que me convertí un Brony y me dije a mi mismo que no haría fics de ninguna pareja. Pero no pude con migo mismo.**

**De cualquier manera, díganme lo que piensan. Tengo más capítulos que escribir pero necesito su aprobación.**

**También necesito su ayuda porque no puedo escribir el acento texano! Y quiero incluir a Aplejack en capítulos futuros pero necesito su ayuda! E leído algunos fics sobre ella( apledash es mi segunda pareja favorita, shame on me XD).**

**De cualquier manera sus pensamientos son apreciados : ).**

**Editado 01/05/03 para corregir errores cortesía de BluedragonIsAwesome!**

Nota del traductor: Las notas del autor original son las que estan en negrita, dejen su review si les gusto


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor,

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente:

Dentro de la librería, un unicornio lavanda estaba leyendo un libro. El piso estaba cubierto de estos. Spike estaba sentado justo a lado de ella, tratando de no caer dormido.

"Puedo ir ahora" El bebe dragón bostezo. El se estaba sentado hay desde hace horas, pero Twiligth le había pedido que se quedara donde estaba.

"Aun no Spike, tiene que estar por algún lugar… Aquí esta, mira esta fotografía!" ella le paso el libro a el, Spike lo tomo indeferentemente.

"Quien es este pony? OH, aquí dice… Star Swirl el barbudo?".

"Ha! Vez? Yo te dije que el existió"

" Tu me hiciste a mi esperar solo por esto?!".

Tubo ganas de tirarle el libro a Twiligth en la cabeza por tan estupida razón, pero se detuvo a si mismo de hacer eso.

" Si, ahora se un buen dragón y ponlo de nuevo en su lugar, lo harías?".

Ella sonreía sin notar la ira del dragón, Spike suprimió un fuerte grito y se levanto. El puso el libro a donde pertenecía.

"Yo voy a ayudarte a limpiar el resto de ellos". Ella uso su magia y en menos de un segundo todos los libros estaban en sus respectivos lugares, segundos después alguien llamo a la puerta.

" Puedes ir a atender Spike. Gracias!". Normalmente a el no le importaría abrir la puerta. Pero estaba enfadado con Twiligth en ese mismo momento.

"Seguro Twiligth no hay problema" Dijo sarcásticamente, al abrir la puerta ellos vieron que estaban siendo visitados por un Pegaso amarillo.

"Um…Hola…espero no estar interrumpiendo…" Ella dijo con una silenciosa voz.

" Fluttershy. Es un placer verte, como has estado?" Twiligth estaba feliz de ver a su amiga de nuevo. Recientemente, se sentía como si Fluttershy la estuviera evitando y cada vez que trataba de hablarle, ella parecía actuar más nerviosa de lo normal.

"Bien…Yo…Yo me preguntaba si tu…si tu quisieras ir a caminar conmigo…Por supuesto si es que no estas ocupada" Dijo la ultima parte rápido y espero por una respuesta, ligeramente sonrojada, a pasado tiempo desde que intento hablar con ella.

" Seguro, eso suena divertido. Acabo de terminar de estudiar y necesito un poco de aire fresco".

Fluttershy se sonrojo aun más. Rápidamente escondió su rostro esperando que su amada no lo note. " OH bien…quiero decir…Deberíamos ir antes de que el sol se ponga".

"Okay…" Estaba un poco confundida con la extraña conducta de su amiga, "Spike no te molestaría estar solo un rato, verdad?".

"No del todo. Twiligth no necesitas preocuparte por mi." Estar solo era lo que necesitaba con urgencia ahora. Esperaba poder calmarse más antes de que Twiligth volviera.

"Esta bien, vámonos Fluttershy!"

El corazón de Fluttershy siempre daba un salto cada vez que Twiligth decía su nombre " Um…si! Nos vemos luego Spike…!"Ella dijo antes de ir y alcanzar a Twiligth.

"Estaré bien Twiligth, solo diviértete" Tan pronto como perdió de vista a Twiligth, el cerro la puerta y dejo salir un fuerte grito de victoria.

Las dos yeguas caminaron en silencio por un tiempo. Fluttershy estaba nerviosa por estar sola con su amada, además de la presión de tener que confesarle sus sentimientos antes del final del día. No se le ocurría nada que decirle. Finalmente fue Twiligth quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

"Así que… Que has estado haciendo últimamente?."

"No mucho realmente…Los animales me necesitan y… e estado mas ocupada últimamente…".

Twiligth apenas la oía, estaba hablando mas bajo de lo que normalmente lo hace y eso ya le estaba diciendo algo. "Fluttershy estas segura que estas bien?".

"Si…porque…porque no lo estaría!?".

"Bueno, has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días. Rara vez te veo y cada vez que trato de hablarte, tu te escapas…Fluttershy…aun quieres ser mi amiga?"

"Que!?" La Pegaso no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

Twiligth continuo, por el tono de su voz Fluttershy se dio cuenta que estaba muy preocupada.

"Pareciera que tu me evitas siempre que puedes y te escondes solo de mi… Te veo hablar tranquilamente con otros ponys, así que porque me ignoras solo a mí?.

Fluttershy se detuvo de repente. Twiligth también cuan vio a su amiga o ex-amiga detenerse. Volteo para ver que andaba mal con la Pegaso pero esta tenia la cabeza baja.

"Twiligth… Tu siempre serás mi amiga… no te odio y jamás lo haría…"

"Entonces porque sigues evitándome?"

Fluttershy trato de pensar en algo pero en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la verdad. Exhalo profundamente y dijo" Porque…Porque yo…yo…me…" Pero fue interrumpida por una pony que ambas conocían muy bien.

"OH, bien, aquí estas Twiligth" La pony rosa salto hacia ellas.

"OH, hola Pinkie pie "Twilight sonrio. Ver a Pinkie pie siempre la alegraba, pareciera que la pony rosa llevara felicidad por donde pasara.

"Que estas haciendo aqui?"Twiligth sonrío al ver a Pinkie pie saltando continuamente alrededor de ellas.

"Buscándote tontita!, necesito que me ayudes".

"Mi ayuda para que?".

"Te diré cuento lleguemos a mi habitación!" Pinkie tomo a Twiligth y se la llevo muy rápido, dejando sola a Fluttershy.

"Porque yo me enamore de ti…" Luego de decir esto, tristemente camino a casa sola.

**Bueno tienen que amar a Pinkie pie ****.**

**Casi, pero soy tan malo XD.**

**Si quieren saber que pasa manténganse conectados! ****.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores, cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor.

**Magia del amor**

**Capitulo 3**

"Ella hizo que?!" Rarity exclamo enojadamente.

"Yo…yo no pude hacer nada… ella me tomo por sorpresa…lo siento… ".Fluttershy estaba en su cama, bastante disgustada por las circunstancias. Justo cuando ella tuvo suficiente valor para confesarse a su amor, algo como esto tenía que pasar.

"Pero Pinkie Pie sabe de tus sentimientos por Twilight-todas lo sabemos! Como pudo hacer algo como esto?!".

"Rarity!".

Fluttershy se sentó en su cama. A ella no le gustaba cuando los ponis decía cosas malas sobre otros ponis especialmente a sus espaldas.

"Lo siento…pero…".

"No tienes que disculparte. Fluttershy, Creo que estaba hablando de más, voy a hablar con ella mas tarde, pero ahora tenemos que discutir que es lo que vamos a hacer" Fluttershy soltó un suspiro, cerro los ojos y dejo descansar su cabeza en su almohada otra vez.

"Esto es difícil para mi…yo no se que es lo que tengo que hacer…Dime que hacer por favor Rarity! Yo necesito ayuda!".

"Estoy pensando, estoy pensando!".

Rarity estaba tratando de pensar una manera de ayudar a su amiga y resolver este problema, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ella observo a la Pegaso amarilla con una mirada triste.

"Lo siento cariño pero no se me ocurre nada…", lagrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Fluttershy.

"esta bien…creo que ella nunca sabrá como me siento…talvez sea lo mejor".

"No hables de esa manera! Ustedes dos son la una para la otra y no descansare hasta que las vea juntas, te lo prometo!.

El silencio lleno la habitación, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Fluttershy dejo su cama y fue a abrazar a su amiga unicornio.

"Yo…yo aprecio lo que estas haciendo por mi, Rarity…eres tan buena amiga. Tu fuiste la primera pony a la que le conté sobre mis sentimientos1 hacia Twiligth y me has apoyado desde entonces".

"OH si, recuerdo ese día cuando te encontré viendo a Twiligth escondida entre los arbustos…jamás te había visto tan nerviosa antes!" Fluttershy dejo salir una risita y termino el abrazo.

"Tuve que ir contigo para que le cuentes a las otras, recuerdas. Todas tomaron muy bien la noticia, y Pinkie pie casi te rompe los huesos del abrazo que te dio!" La tímida pony continuaba sonriendo y sonrojándose. Estaba muy agradecida por tener tan buenas amigas, cada una apoyándola de diferentes maneras, a veces la animaban a decir lo que sentían mientras que otras se retiraban para darle tiempo a solas con Twiligth, pero aun así, ella no podía hacerlo, ella no quería arruinar su amistad.

Rarity estaba en lo correcto, ella tenía que hacerlo o se arrepentiría cuando sea mayor. Ella tenía que decirle a Twiligth y mientras más temprano mejo. Todo lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad. Ella no podía retroceder, no ahora, Rarity le había dado todo su apoyo.

"Fluttershy?"

"Huh?".

Ella no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando. La expresión de su amiga mostraba preocupación y ella sabia porque: Ella no tenía ningún plan.

Pero un llamado a la puerta las detuvo de seguir pensando. Ambas trotaron bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la entrada, Rarity se paro detrás de Fluttershy mientras esta habría la puerta. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver quien era la visitante.

"Twilight?" Dijo la tímida pony.

"Hola Fluttershy y Rarity! Me estaba preguntaba si podríamos continuar con el paseo que teníamos ayer antes de que Pinkie pie nos interrumpiera".

Ambas ponis dentro de la casa no podía creer la buena suerte que tenían. No había manera de que se les escape esta oportunidad.

"OH por supuesto Twilight, solo déjame que me prepararme!".

"Genial Um….Rarity? También quieres venir con nosotras" Rarity apresuradamente pensó en una excusa para no ir.

"Lo siento Twilight. Pero tengo que ir a ver Pinkie pie. Talvez en otra ocasión." Se dio vuelta y susurro al oído de Fluttershy "Buena suerte" Y así se alejo del lugar.

En la primera parte de la caminata, Fluttershy permaneció en silencio. Tenia mas confianza que antes, pero no tenia idea de que decir, afortunadamente Twilight hablo.

"Lamento lo de ayer pero Pinkie pie quería que yo pruebe un nuevo pastel que esta preparando".

"OH…Ya veo…"

"Ella dijo que quería preparar uno para su próxima fiesta y su sabor era delicioso. El mejor que e probado hasta ahora!"

"Era así de bueno…?"

"Me gustaría haberte traído un trozo pero ella no me dejo".

"Esta bien, pienso que lo probare en la próxima fiesta…si es que soy invitada."

"De que hablas?, claro que Serra invitada, siempre eres invitada a las fiesta de Pinkie! Estas segura de que esta bien?!

Fluttershy dejo de caminar, mirando al suelo para esconder su rostro apenado. Twilight estaba en lo correcto. Ella siempre era bienvenida en la fiesta de Pinkie, pero estaba tan nerviosa por confesarse que no pensó en lo que dijo. Twilight se quedo mirando a su tímida amiga, empezando a preocuparse mucho.

Fluttershy miro a su alrededor, habían llegado a una colina. Podía observar que no estaban solas, había varias parejas esperando ver el atardecer juntas. Twilight observo esto también y volvió a observar a Fluttershy

"Mira a todos esos ponys felices. Nunca eh experimentado algo así sabes?" Fluttershy elevo su mirada hasta su amada. Ella de nuevo estaba bastante sonrojada y estaba tratando de esconderlo.

"Nunca te has enamorado…? La unicornio púrpura miro hacia el suelo.

"No estaba muy ocupada estudiando magia allá en Canterlot… Aparte de Spike no tuve ningún amigo hasta antes de llegar a Ponyville "

Entonces volvió a mirar a su amiga.

"Como se siente estar enamorada?"

"Que?!" Instantáneamente se volvió a poner nerviosa. La expresión de Twilight mostraba interés.

"Ya sabes, como te sientes cada vez que vez a Big Macintosh?" La Pegaso amarilla dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

"No me gusta Big Macintosh, ya no mas…a…a mi me gusta alguien mas" Twilight se acerco aun mas al rostro de Fluttershy logrando ponerla aun mas nerviosa.

"Enserio? Quien?, Conozco a este pony misterioso" Fluttershy asintió.

"Hm, quien es?" Fluttershy miro a su amada. Ella estaba lista; Este era el momento era el perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo. Ella abrió la boca y estaba a punto de decirlo cuando…

"Twilight, hay estas! Te eh estado buscando" Dijo Spike corriendo con un pergamino en su mano "Celestia te escribió, parece importante!"

"Que. Celestia escribió?!" Twilight tomo la carta con su magia y la leyó "Tengo que volver a la Biblioteca…Lo siento Fluttershy puedes decirme luego?" Ella troto alejando dejando a Fluttershy sola con las parejas felices.

"Seguro…amor Mio…" Ella no podía tolerar estar hay ni un segundo mas, así que camino a su casa sola, una vez mas

**Asíque, que piensan?**

**No se preocupen, pasara tarde o temprano XD**

**Editado 01/05/03 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDragonIsAwesome!.**

Notas del traductor: Teno tres cosas que decir.

1: Solucionados algunos grandes errores en los primeros 2 caps

2: Si leyeron la versión original se darán cuenta que la palabra Crush en ves de traducirla literalmente la cambie por otras palabras, cosas de estética textual.

3: La primera vez que ley este cap en la versión original dije " MALDITA SEAS CELESTIAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor,

* * *

Capítulo 4

Fluttershy estaba afuera y se encargaba de sus amigos animales, pero ella no estaba sola. Ella estaba con su mejor amiga que ella justamente le había contado sobre lo que sucedió el día antes.

¡"Fue la oportunidad perfecta, pero Spike tuvo que llegar!" Rarity claramente no estaba feliz.

"no fue su culpa es que la princesa Celestia escribió para Twilight y él tuvo que informarle, " Fluttershy le daba las semillas a las aves.

¿" No pudo esperar él hasta que el Twilight regresase y luego le dijese ?"

" pareció importante Rarity… Recuerda que fue la Princesa que le escribió a Ella "

¡"Espero que estés en lo correcto… Pero ese fue el momento perfecto para decirle a ella, y ahora tenemos que esperar!"

Después de algunas horas de estar cuidando de los animalitos, Fluttershy necesitaba algún descanso y estaba a punto de regresar su casa cuando su amiga la detuvo.

¡"Espere cariño, deberíamos ir al parque, no te deberías aprisionar allí dentro, tomemos aire fresco!" Rarity estaba en medio de su amiga y la puerta; Ella no tomaría un no por respuesta.

"eso es muy gentil de parte de ti Rarity, pero…"

¡"Ningún pero, ven vámonos!" El unicornio tomó la pezuña de Fluttershy y la obligó a venir con ella.

Una vez en el parque, buscaron un lugar donde no hubo muchos ponys cerca, pero fue difícil de encontrar un lugar viendo cómo todos disfrutaban de la primavera.

"Deberíamos estar bien aquí; nadie nos oirá." Rarity dijo al poner una manta en la hierba sentarse.

¿Fluttershy se unió a ella, " he estado pensando Rarity … Qué Ocurre Si esas interrupciones fueron signos diciéndome que no lo debería hacer?"

" No digas eso Fluttershy; ¡Esas fueron coincidencias! ¿No pierda las esperanzas con su amor verdadero … Dime, cariño … A ti te gusta ella?!" Fluttershy la miró, preguntándose por qué ella preguntó una pregunta tan obvia.

" Más que eso ... yo la amo Rarity, más que cualquier cosa. ¡ Haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella a solas … yo … … que quiero que ella conozca cómo siento, y quiero que ella me ame de regreso!" Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear cuando ella estaba en medio de su discurso.

Rarity estaba a punto de gritar también. Ella realmente necesitó expresar sus sentimientos para su amor secreto. ¿Sino cómo la podía ayudar? Pareció que cada vez que ella estuviese a punto de decirle a Twilight, algo ocurrió. La próxima vez ella iba a asegurarse de que nada la interrumpa. Después de limpiarse lágrimas, Rarity habló.

"tengo una idea Fluttershy… que la próxima vez iré contigo y yo estaré lista para asegurarme de que nada le corta el hilo a tu confesión," Fluttershy se enjuagó las lágrimas.

¿" Tu … harías eso por mí Rarity?"

¡" Todo sea por el amor! Quiero que tu seas feliz; Odio verte … así que te ayudaré a decirle de cualquier forma." El pegaso amarillo caminó hacia donde su amiga y le dio a ella un abrazo, lo cual fue devuelto casi inmediatamente.

¡" Gracias la Rarity, eres es tan buena amiga! ¡No sé lo que haría sin ti!"

" Tu eres demasiado amable, Fluttershy. Puedo ver por qué tu eres el Elemento de Bondad."

" Y tu Rarity eres tan generosa, … es obvió que su elemento es la generosidad." Ambas rieron nerviosamente.

Terminaron el abrazo y Rarity le echó un vistazo a la cara de su amiga. La sonrisa de Fluttershy lentamente se desvaneció y ella supo por qué; Había un problema por solucionar. "Tu deberías llevarla para que tenga una cena romántica."

Fluttershy miró hacia abajo. "Yo… no pienso eso una buena idea… Allí habría demasiados ponys y yo no le diría a ella… "

" Entonces invítala a comer en tu hogar." Pero su amiga otra vez denegó la idea.

" es demasiado Romántico, juntas nosotras comiendo a solas … la asustaría Aun antes de decirle a ella "

¡" Excepto ayer las dos estuvieron en una colina con otras parejas cerca de la puesta de sol, eso fue romántico también y ella no se asusto!" Fluttershy supo que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero ella no encontró la idea de una cena romántica adecuada para confesar; Ella quiso que ellas estén solas bajo la luna con Luna como su testigo. Ella tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo.

"Iré a la biblioteca esta noche y la invitaré a salir para un paseo, quiero intentarlo de nuevo." La pegaso dijo como ella se pusiese de pie, sonando segura de sí misma. "¡ Le diré a ella esta noche, cueste lo que cueste!"

" Sí usted lo hará, porque me aseguraré de que nada le impide proceder. ¡Esta noche, Twilight Sparkle sabrá sobre tu amor para ella!"

¿A … a ti te Gusta Twilight?!" Ambos dejan una boqueada de sorpresa y sus corazones se detuvieron por un momento. Supieron a quien le pertenecía la voz del poni , o mejor dicho, dragón. Empezaron a ver Spike mirándolos con su boca abierta; Claramente no creyendo en lo que acababa de oír. Pero esa no fue la peor parte de eso ... él estaba en la espalda de Twilight. Ella también no podría creer en lo que ella justamente había oído. Ella estaba clavando los ojos en Fluttershy con su boca abriéndose y cerrando la plana. El Twilight queriendo enfocar sus ideas para decir que algo pero ella estaba en shock por la noticia. Después de varios momentos de silencio, el unicornio púrpura finalmente pudo decir algo.

¿" Fluttershy … Tu?" Pero la tímida pegaso comenzó a llorar y troto lejos. Su lloriqueo se puso cada vez menos audible hasta que se perdió de vista.

¡" Fluttershy!" Rarity probada para llamarla, pero fue inútil. Ella permaneció inmóvil y miró al atardecer. "No quisimos que te enteraras así… "

* * *

**Que pasara ahora. Quédense conectados para averiguarlo.**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDraginIsAwesome**

N/T: La versión de ayer fue una mierda, acabo de corregirla, necesito un beta Readers


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, los personajes pertenecen a Laurent Faust y Hasbro, la historia pertenece al autor MysteriousStanger, yo solo soy un humilde traductor,

* * *

Capítulo 5

Fluttershy llegó en una colina vacía, deteniéndose a atrapar su aliento y pensar acerca de lo que ella debería hacer. Ella no estaba lista a decirle eso a Twilight...Después de todo, ella todavía quiso esperar hasta la noche. Pero ocurrió de cualquier manera...Twilight ya lo supo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Fluttershy probablemente perdió una amiga, y qué ocurre si Twilight comienza a ignorarla o aun a odiarla? ¿Qué ocurre si ella termina diciendo a todos y se ríen de ella? Pero Fluttershy supo que ella no haría eso. Twilight no la odiaría; Ella todavía puede querer tener amistad con ella excepto … Que demorarían en hablar normalmente otra vez. La pegaso pensó acerca de qué tan torpes serían desde entonces. Ella deseó que todo regresara a la normalidad - para cuando ella sólo veía Twilight como una amiga...Pero ella pronto se percató que eso era imposible. Ella tuvo que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

¡" Fluttershy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Fluttershy!" Ella oyó la voz que ella amaba mas llamando la a ella. Pero la pegaso todavía no estaba lista. Ella trotó fuera otra vez, esperando perder Twilight. Ella estaba a punto de entrar en un bosque cuando ella sintió algo agarrarse de ella. Fluttershy trató de volar pero no había escape de la magia de Twilight. Lo suficientemente pronto que ella intento hacer un intento y con su parte de atrás lentamente vista. Ella vio el unicornio púrpura acercándose a ella. Ella no parecía feliz.

¿" Fluttershy, por qué te escapas de mí?" Twilight veía directamente en los ojos del pegaso, pero Fluttershy evitó la mirada de ella. Ella apartó la mirada y no contestó.

¡" Fluttershy, dime algo por favor ...! ¡No me dejes así !" Fluttershy podía sentir la tristeza en a ella por su manera de expresarse, así es que ella se obligó a mirar y vio su llanto. Fue una imagen que quebrada su corazón; Ella no podría tener la probabilidad de ver al pony que ella amaba en este estado.

"Twilight… es que estoy apenada, por favor no grites… te prometo que no me alejaré esta vez" Twilight vio en los ojos verde agua de su amiga, al parecer empezó a confiar en ella cuando le dejó a ir. Fluttershy cayó al principio, pero usó sus alas para impedir caer al piso. Ella se sentó amablemente.

Fluttershy conservó su palabra, pero no supo cómo empezar. Afortunadamente, Twilight habló primero. "¿ Es Cierto eso? Ya sé la respuesta para que la pregunta pero… yo necesito oírla de ti."

La tímida pegaso miró directamente a los ojos del Twilight y le dio a ella una respuesta honesta. "Sí… Me Enamoré de ti, Twilight. Tu estás en mi cabeza desde cuándo yo me despierto hasta cuando duermo, y aun así sólo sueño contigo … Como el tiempo pasó, mis sentimientos por ti crecieron, haciéndome más difícil para hablar contigo. Te observaba al esconderme, tratando de obtener el coraje para decirte pero… yo nunca lo podría hacer... no quise arruinar nuestra amistad. Rarity trató de ayudar, y gracias a ella obtuve bastante coraje para decirte, pero algo siempre ocurrido antes de lo podría hacer. Quise decirte esta noche. Iba a invitarte a mirar las estrellas y declarar mi amor por ti bajo ellas, no me gusto, tú te mereces algo mejor… Tu mereces solo lo mejor, Twilight. Aun no le puedo expresar mis sentimientos para ti así es que pienso que no soy yo… "

Fluttershy acabó su discurso en las lágrimas. Twilight estaba pensativa también, no creyendo en lo que ella justamente había oído.

"Fluttershy… es la cosa más bella que alguna vez he oído. Nunca pensé que el alguien sentiría eso por mí. Hubo ponys muy importantes para mí pero nunca me amó como eso."

¿"Pero?"

¿"Cómo supiste que iba a decir eso?"

"te conozco demasiado bien"

Twilight suspiró y continuó. "Pero… no siento lo mismo para ti. Lo lamento… " Eso daño del corazón de Fluttershy más de lo que ella temía, y a ella le saltaron las lágrimas en el piso. Twilight rápidamente se acercó a ella y colocó una pezuña sobre la parte de atrás de su amiga.

¡"Fluttershy, lo siento... desearía sentir lo mismo que tu pero… yo no… Puede Que si tu me ayudas, puedo enamorarme de ti!" La tímida pegaso contempló al unicornio.

¿" Cómo que?" Ella dijo, sollozando.

¡" Salgamos fuera, miremos las estrellas o la puesta de sol, tal vez comenzaré a sentir lo mismo por ti hagamos un intento, Fluttershy!"

La pegaso amarillo pensó para algunos momentos. Twilight quiso caer enamorada por ella, y Fluttershy no quiso entregar esa oportunidad. ¡Ella iba a ponerse a prueba para ganarse el amor de Twilight!

¡" Esta bien!" Ella dijo en su voz baja usual, tratando de sonar más fuerte. "Vayamos en una cita. ¡Mañana por la noche vamos a observar la puesta de sol y caminar a casa bajo las estrellas!"

¿" Entonces, es una cita?" Fluttershy inclinó la cabeza excitadamente, para cuál Twilight respondió con una sonrisa. "¡Por supuesto, te recogeré mañana!"

" no puedo esperar para " Pero ella fue interrumpida cuando ella se encontró absorta en las pezuñas de Twilight. El unicornio la abrazó apretadamente, dejando a Fluttershy sin cualquier aliento. Ella dejó el abrazo antes de que la otra se desmayase.

¡" No aguanto las ganas hasta mañana, te veré luego!" Y ella trotó fuera, dejando solo a Fluttershy. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella caminó para su casa con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

**Bueno, el secreto ya se sabe, pero Twilight se enamorara de Fluttershy,**

**Entérense pronto**

**Editado 01/05/13 para corregir errores cortesía de BlueDraginIsAwesome.**

N/T: Les falle, me apure y ayer este cap quedo como un asco (Va a una esquina y empieza a llorar haciendo circulitos en el suelo) Hoy corregí algunas cosas pero me falta mucho, solo espero mejorar y traer mas calidad en los próximos Caps


End file.
